One Good Day
by Apollonia
Summary: What's the one thing that would make Buffy really want death? Dark.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Buffy or Angel. I don't make any money out of fanfiction or much else for that matter. It would be a waste of time, money and resources to even consider suing me. Enjoy the story!

One Good Day 

  
*

  
She recalled a conversation she'd had long ago with Spike.  
  
"One day, you'll want it," he had told her. He was talking about the Slayer's death wish. And now, she believed him. But, contrary to what he'd planned, it wasn't going to be him that killed her. No, it would be the one thing that could both make the Slayer want to die and the one thing that could kill her.  
  
"Hello lover!" A tall, smirking man stepped out of the shadows. She'd known he was there before he ever revealed himself.  
  
"What do you want now?" she asked, trying to sound bored but merely sounding desperately sad.  
  
"I want you," he said simply. Shivers went up her spine of the unpleasant variety.  
  
*  
  
It had started three weeks ago. Buffy Summers had been happily minding her own business, living her nice normal life with her normal family: her sister Dawn, her boyfriend James and her friends. Then she got a call from Los Angeles. It had been Cordelia Chase from the hospital. She'd been in tears and making little sense. What Buffy had understood loud and clear was that Angel had put the 'us' back on the end of his name and started snacking on the populous again. She'd sped up to LA only to find a long trail of destruction. Wesley was dead, Cordelia was in the hospital after losing most of her blood, and Gunn was on the critical list with serious head injuries. Then, she realised the trail led right back to Sunnydale. So, she sped right back only to find a rapidly growing pile of bodies. He didn't show himself at first. He killed Xander first and left him in Buffy's house. Then, before Willow could do any kinds of spells- or more importantly curses- he killed her and left her hanging in the magic shop. Dawn was found in the cemetery with her neck broken. Giles was next, turned to a vampire just to spite Buffy. Buffy was forced to stake her beloved watcher while trying to mourn his death. Finally, when Buffy was almost broken, Angelus made himself known.  
  
*  
  
"Why do you want me?" she asked in a weary voice.

  
"Because, lover, you're mine."  
  
"No," she shot back. "I was never yours. I never belonged to _you_."  
  
"I think we both know that's not true. I fed from you. You begged me to feed from you. You're not just mine; you're in me. And I'm in you," he purred at her. She stepped forward to fight, but he dodged.  
  
"Now, now Buff. That's not how this is going to play," he told her, amusement evident in her voice.

She ran at him, but he dodged again, laughing maniacally.  
  
"So, enlighten me, how is this going to play?" she asked, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"Well, first of all, I thought I'd torture you for a few hours, days, whatever. Then, I thought I'd drink your blood. You can drink mine if you want," he leered at her and she winced. 

Something inside her told her that today was the day. He was about to have a good day- a really good day. She didn't have anything to fight for anymore. The one thing that had always given her hope- Angel- was gone. It was fitting she should die at the hands of the thing that not only killed Angel, but wore his face.  
  
"So, go on. Kill me. Stop wasting everybody's time and just kill me." She said in a bored tone. Angelus raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I never thought you'd beg for this. It kinda takes the fun out of all of it. Or maybe it makes it even more fun," he said. 

He stepped towards her for the first time. She didn't move a muscle and stared him down. Today might be the day she died, but she wasn't going to beg. She would never beg. He grabbed her roughly by the arms and she forced herself not to cry out.  
  
"How about it Buff? Eternal life sound good to you?"  
  
"Would I have to spend it with you?" she spat at him. He laughed, that cold maniacal laugh which made her blood run cold. Then, before she knew what happened, he hit her and she fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
*  
  
When she awoke, she was in an eerily familiar place: the mansion on Crawford Street. She'd been chained to the wall, and could barely move. Over the other side of the cavernous room, Angelus sat by the fire, humming a little song.  
  
"Oh, you're awake," he said lightly. "Just as well, I was getting bored." 

Then, the torture began.  
  
*  
  
It was only hours later, but felt like days, that he finally stopped. Every part of her body was scarred with the results of his torturous 'fun'. He was undeniably a master at the 'art' of torture and had pulled out all the stops for his Buffy. Now, she was truly beaten. She knew there was no way she could even try to fight now. Her limbs were sore and not even working like they were meant to. She just wanted it over. Now, Angelus was about to give her that opportunity.  
  
"Hello baby," he cooed at her, coming in. She'd heard him showering, and was glad for the respite from the pain. He'd changed his clothes too, probably due to the amount of Buffy blood splattered on them. He might be a vampire, but he had standards.  
  
"Hey lover," she said back sarcastically. "Are you going to kill me or just bore me to death?" she asked, trying to really sound bored.  
  
"We've finished with the torture Buffy. I don't want to wait a minute longer for the next bit."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"I've been thinking," he said, sounding like he'd changed the subject. "I was wondering why I have such hatred for you. It can't just be that you're the slayer. So, I thought about it a bit more and I came to realise that my demonstrations of hatred were just my way of repressing how I really feel for you."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Well, I do hate you. But only because you're human, because you're the slayer. But I have the means to get around these petty issues." 

He grabbed her, pulling her upright. Her legs were weak, but she managed to stand. Then, he went for her neck. She gasped slightly as his fangs tore into her flesh and he began to drink. It wasn't like the last time, when she'd saved him. She felt her heart begin to slow down, and she knew death was imminent. She knew what he wanted. He stopped just before she was near death and pulled away. Slitting open his wrist, blood began to pour out. He put his wrist up to Buffy's mouth and pushed it at her, trying to make her drink. But she wouldn't. Death would be so much more preferable to being what she hated. Even though she was close to death, she wouldn't allow it to happen. Angelus began to panic as she wouldn't drink and her death rapidly approached. He growled angrily.  
  
"Fine Buff, let me speed up that whole dying thing for you." 

He grabbed her and drained the remaining blood from the slayer, before finally, she was dead. He dropped her body to the ground and licked his lips. He would have preferred to have had her with him as a vampire for the rest of eternity. But all in all, he'd had a good day.

The End 


End file.
